


There's No Escape From the PDA

by nefariously_ethereal



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice One-Shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, im really shit at making tags whoops, otabek listens, there's a dance-off but nothings really said about it, yuri rants about couples, yuri swears a bit but it's part of his personnality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariously_ethereal/pseuds/nefariously_ethereal
Summary: “Disgusting,” Yuri Plisetsky spat. “They’re all over each other. Sure, it’s their wedding and all, but does that really give them permission to act like that? No. Someone stop them before I throw up.”Or, Yuri rants about couples being gross. Otabek listens (and practices his braiding skills).





	

**Author's Note:**

> first fic,,,, pls be nice im begging you

“Disgusting,” Yuri Plisetsky spat. “They’re all over each other. Sure, it’s their wedding and all, but does that really give them permission to act like that? No. Someone stop them before I throw up.”

 

Otabek hummed in agreement while trying to undo a knot in the hair in front of him, not wanting to contradict the temperamental young figure skater. He looked at the newlyweds, letting a small smile grace his lips upon seeing Viktor Nikiforov and his new husband, Yuuri Katsuki, completely ignoring Yuri’s words. They continued dancing together, and Viktor spun Yuuri into a dip, laughing.

 

“It’s not only them, though! Look at Chris and his stupid fiance,” Yuri continued. “Don’t they know that there are children here? Seriously, what the fuck guys? Unbelievable.”

 

Chris and his newly made fiance were not, in fact, participating in inappropriate activities. The two men were chatting with Georgi, who had come with his new girlfriend. As Otabek watched, Chris stuck out his right ring finger, probably boasting about how he was the next to be married. His fiance was blushing furiously but had a giddy grin on his face.

 

“Not to mention Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji,” Yuri grumbled. “We get it, you’d take a goddamn bullet for him because you love him that much. Does it look like I _fucking_ care? Take your puppy eyes somewhere else."

 

Otabek turned to see the American and Chinese skaters slow dancing with each other. They _were_ making puppy eyes at each other. It was nice to see that kind of devotion for someone, though. It wasn’t exactly commonplace nowadays.

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me right now. Fucking _JJ_ and his fucking fiancee too? What the fuck. What the _fuck_ did I do to deserve this kind of torture?” Yuri groaned before smacking his hand over his eyes.

 

The aforementioned skater was loudly challenging Viktor and Yuuri to a dance-off, insisting that they participate because what kind of party would it be if there wasn’t? Yuuri protested, but was eventually dragged onto the dancefloor by his husband. Otabek laughed in delight when he saw Yuuri Katsuki, the shy Japanese figure skater, dance like nobody was watching and _oh my god is he grinding on Viktor._ The crowd around them whooped and Viktor’s cheeks were gradually turning pink. Otabek smirked at that, and continued to gently comb his fingers through Yuri’s hair.

 

“Even that Czech skater and the male Crispino twin are being disgustingly _cute_ with each other. There’s no escape,” Yuri lamented. “No escape from the PDA.”

 

So Michele Crispino finally figured out why Emil always hung around with him, thought Otabek. The two skaters were in the corner, shyly talking to each other. As he watched, Emil slowly slid his hand into Michele’s, making hesitant eye contact. They maintained their gaze for a grand total of 5 seconds, before they both turned bright red and looked the other way.

 

“I mean, I should be glad they’re together.” Yuri pondered. “Because if they weren’t, Michele would probably be screaming about how his sister loves someone who _isn’t_ him.”

 

Sara Crispino and Mila Babicheva were giggling together at Michele and Emil. Mila rose to get another drink, but not before kissing Sara softly on the cheek.

 

“Couples are sickening,” Yuri muttered. Otabek nodded in agreement, then scrunched his eyebrows up in concentration as he braided the side of the blond skater’s head.

 

A snort came from a few chairs away. Phichit stood up and walked over to Yuri and Otabek. “Honestly,” he said. “If you’re going to complain about people being in relationships, don’t be a hypocrite.”

 

“Just because my head is in Beka’s lap _does not mean_ that we are in a relationship,” Yuri sniffed pretentiously.

 

“So… are you saying that the two of you _aren’t_ in a relationship?” Phichit asked skeptically.

 

“I never said we weren’t.”

 

Phichit chuckled, before moving on to record the danceoff. “This is so going on Instagram,” they heard him whisper as he walked away.

 

“You know, I’m surprised you haven’t joined the danceoff, Yuratchka,” murmured Otabek. “Didn’t you participate in one at the Grand Prix Final banquet a few years ago?”

 

Yuri snorted. “Yeah, and I’ve regretted it ever since. Stupid katsudon made me do it.”

 

Otabek laughed at that. “I doubt it took much convincing,” he said, combing his fingers through Yuri’s blond locks. He had nice hair, Otabek mused. It was soft and silky to the touch, and whenever Yuri commanded him to touch- no, pet it, Otabek gleefully obeyed. If given the chance, he would stroke Yuri’s hair for _days._

 

There was a silence between the two skaters. Yuri whispered to Otabek. “Hey, Beka?”

 

“Yes?” Otabek whispered back.

 

“I don’t usually like PDA.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I like when we do it.”

  
Otabek grinned. “I do to.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr!
> 
> main: [ @nefariously-ethereal ](http://nefariously-ethereal.tumblr.com/)  
> yuri on ice and voltron: [ @spacegays-onice ](https://spacegays-onice.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
